


Let’s go in the garden

by AWalkingParadox



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: A quiet moment shared in the legend’s past
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Penumbra Podcast Gift Exchange





	Let’s go in the garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purple_Art_Loser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Art_Loser/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you like this^^ this is set back before buddy and Vespa hey separated so  
> Just some fluff


End file.
